


the secret

by drinkospeepee



Category: Hell's Kitchen (US TV) RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkospeepee/pseuds/drinkospeepee
Summary: My first fanfoc hope you like it





	

piss boy, accused of drinkos pee pee "i like the taste"


End file.
